Halo Mission to Ukazia *Revised*
by Todd Maxwell
Summary: Please read this version. It is fixed and much better and different!


Halo: Mission to Ukazia  
  
By: Todd Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own it don't you?  
  
A/N: Well, first off I would like to thank silverx10 for him/her review. It has really driven me to try harder. This is a revised version of the first one. I also have fixed little things like, John and no sarges XP.  
  
  
  
"What are your' orders sir?" Master Chief John asked his higher.  
  
"Well," the older man began in a raspy voice, "We have had reports of 'infiltrations' on Ukazia-"  
  
"But sir you don't think…." John cut in. "We took care of them many years ago!"  
  
"Still, these reports are to many to ignore." The higher ranked officer continued.  
  
"This could be like the 'Lock Ness Monster'! Sir." John exclaimed, jabbing his arm in the air to emphasive his point.  
  
Seeing the older mans face, John knew arguing was hopeless, "Sir. Yes sir." John said as he turned sharply and left the room.  
  
"I hope that young one makes it back, he doesn't know what he is up against." The older man murmured.  
  
***  
  
John walked down the hallway until he reached room 102.  
  
He banged on it and yelled, "It's time to get up marines!"  
  
He heard many feet scrambling to attention as he entered the room.  
  
"Enough of that, just because I was promoted doesn't make me better than you." John said with a scowl.  
  
"We," he begain, "Have orders to fly to Ukazia and search for an 'infiltration'. It is probably nothing but be warned, I want all of my marines on full alert in case anything does happen." He turned to a certain soldier, "You Rodriguez come with me."  
  
"No problem Chief." The man said with a grin.  
  
His name was Alex Rodriguez. He was a marine/medic. He had just joined the Marines, he and John had become very close friends.  
  
Alex stood at Johns height, though was thinner. He had tanned skin, and blue eyes.That's what he was known for around the base. His nick name was Sparkles.  
  
He had a short mustache and a messy head of black hair.  
  
"Alex, we might be needing you to fight today," John whispered, "I want you to practice with the assault rifle until departure."  
  
Alex nodded, he understood. He couldn't really fight with guns, the only reason he had made it this far was because of his wit and his medical skills.  
  
*****  
  
About two hours later John was barking at his dozen of men.He gave each encouragement and orders. John followed as the last of the twelve marines boarded.  
  
He walked up to the pilot seat and started pushing certain buttons, and within minutes the engines were flairing.  
  
He heard in his headphones the countdown, 1….2….3.  
  
At the count of ten he launched off the ship and they were in outer space.  
  
All the marines could see around them were deep black skies.  
  
A couple hours later John heard over the loudspeaker a female voice saying, "Aproaching Ukazia, estimated tim of arrival *pause* five minutes.  
  
*Ten minutes after landing*  
  
"God damn this place is beautiful!",one of the marines exclaimed as he viewed the luciouse green foilage. It, the foilage was fairly dense around the spot they had picked to land.  
  
Yellow, orange and red collided making beautiful flours all around the landing spot.  
  
"Now Marines do not forget while we are here!" Master Chief yelled. "We would not be here if this was a place of infinite beauty. Obviously there Is something wrong here."  
  
The group yelled in unison, "Sir, yes sir!"  
  
"Now form a collumn, two by two. That's right like you are boarding Noahs Arc." John said as he directed the troops.  
  
'Man the heat is stifling! For me it is real bad with this green suit and all.' He thought.  
  
"Now march forward!" he yelled as he directed the troops toward an overgrown path.  
  
The troops marched forward, unknown to them that something watched from the bushes.  
  
****  
  
"Rest break troops!" John yelled aloud.  
  
The troops happily sat their guns down and laid themselves out to relax.  
  
"Men, you have got five minutes, and remember do not wander too far out." John said to the troops.  
  
Jim Baker was a thirty year old veteran of Halo. He was one of the best out there. He was sturdily built and had bulging biceps. A flaming red beard was slapped across his chin.  
  
He was known for his ability to fight, not think mind you.  
  
"Where the hell is a good place to releive myself?" Jim asked one of the marines.  
  
The marine shrugged and pointed his assault rifle towards an area of dense foilage.  
  
"Yeah, thank you." Jim said as he walked over to the pointed directions.  
  
He slowly hacked away at the dense foilage until he reached a more open area.  
  
After using the bathroom he picked up his gun and was prepared to go, when he heard a noise.  
  
The curiousity getting the better of him, he walked towards the noise.  
  
He began to brush aside the foilage when he heard the noise again, and this time from behind him.  
  
He swung his body around and saw a tall blue figure holding a long scimitar.  
  
"Oh my god……" Jim stammered.  
  
The large creature slashed diagnally across his chest, letting blood gush out in plops.  
  
"Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he held his chest gasping for air.  
  
Those were his last words as darkness over-whelmed him.  
  
***  
  
"Where the heck is Jim!?" John yelled as he checked his watch.  
  
John heard a russle in the bushes and turned around. "Jim is that you?"  
  
Jims' head popped above the bushes.  
  
"Thank god you are alright…" John said, but his words were cut off as a large blue figure emerged holding Jims severed head.  
  
"Oh, crap! Get your guns people!" John exclaimed  
  
  
  
To be continued…….. 


End file.
